


Through The Window [Malide Oneshot]

by whatalamebooknerd (adverbialstarlight)



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Random oneshot, Throne of Glass, elide lochan - Freeform, malide - Freeform, manon blackbeak - Freeform, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/whatalamebooknerd
Summary: Manon is new to the neighborhood, so when she's attempting to flee from trouble she may or may not have stirred up, she ends up crawling through the window of what is definitely not her room.I'm sorry I can't write summaries lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for looking at this its my first malide fanfic and also the first thing im putting on ao3 I hope it isnt too awful and yea ok thanks -L

The hooded figure swiftly hopped over the fence and sprinted from the building with the swift efficiency and grace that only a trained criminal could possess.

Or just Manon Blackbeak, newly local and exceptionally athletic law student with too many things to do and not enough instant noodles or motivation to do them. She scaled the side of the building and threw herself in through the window. Manon closed her eyes, trying to keep her panting quiet to listen for the police officers pursuing her when she realized. This was _definitely_ not her room.

She had moved to this area not even a week prior with her cousin Asterin, and their eleven other close friends. But this room was not their bare and box filled one– not even close. Manon now sat in a small room with lilac curtains and a fuzzy turquoise rug and a bookshelf a few inches away. All thirteen would sooner chop off her arm than own anything like that. In the other corner by the window, a twin sized mattress with a ladder wrapped in copper wire lights sat securely over a desk area, where papers were scattered about. The walls were even covered in photographs, artwork and a few posters. The door that lead to an annexed bathroom was closed and Manon heard faint music coming from inside.

Manon was studying the books, a few of which she recognized and a few of her favorites, and didn’t notice when a girl walked out of the bathroom, attempting to keep her wet hair from dripping. She shrieked and Manon looked up at the girl. She was in nothing but her undergarments, but what caught Manon’s attention was the girl’s long dark hair and striking dark onyx colored eyes that were in a horrified stare as she saw Manon. The girl started saying something but Manon barely even noticed the girl’s questioning, just stared at her.

“Hey, are you even listening to what I’m saying? Why the hell are you in my room?”

“You have really nice taste in books, you ever read anything from Clare?” Manon’s dark golden eyes stared at the girl, and when she nodded Manon couldn’t help but smile. Oh, God, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled like that. There was something intriguing about this girl to Manon, and as the girl limped surprisingly quickly toward her dresser for some clothes Manon found herself asking, “So what’s your name?”

She grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans before replying, “Elide. Elide Lochan.” The name rolled off of her tongue softly and she averted her eyes shyly and slipped on her clothes. Manon barely took notice of it though. _Elide_. It was truly a beautiful name and the way it sounded when the girl said it made Manon’s stomach flutter.

“Manon Blackbeak. Nice to meet you,” Manon winked at Elide, who turned away again and blushed while she tied her sneakers. Manon observed her quietly. There was so many things Manon suddenly wished she could know about her. What was her favorite color? What genre of movies did she like? What was her major, since she clearly went to the same college as Manon? What hobbies did Elide have, hidden talents? Manon frowned internally, wishing that the police weren’t after her at the moment so she could stay and talk to Elide a bit longer.

And as if the universe were mocking Manon, she heard the voices outside Elide’s door. She cursed quietly and then quietly sighed. Manon tried her best to grin at Elide before pushing a lock of pale white hair behind her ear. “Well it was great meeting you Elide Lochan, but unfortunately our time here together has come to an end. I wish I could stay longer but y’know,” she gestured to the door where the police’s footsteps were getting closer. “Oh and don’t leave your window open like that, weird people could get in.” Elide smiled a bit at that, and Manon’s insides warmed. “I hope to see you soon.” Before Elide could reply, someone knocked on her door and silently, Manon winked at her and climbed onto the windowsill.

When Elide glanced behind her one more as she reached the door, the girl with the bright moon-white hair and arrogant grin was gone.


End file.
